


Banging in Miami

by CrazyRaynebow



Series: Banging Rick Sanchez 100 Years [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beach Sex, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feelings, Miami Rick, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rick and Reader are a couple, Rick speaks spanish, Sex on a Car, Slow Sex, Smut, Spanish, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: Reader + Rick + A car = SMUT ;)





	Banging in Miami

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish I've used translates to:  
Te necesito dentro de mi papi - I need you inside of me daddy  
Mi alma - My soul  
Mi cielito - My heaven/ My sky  
Princesa - Princess
> 
> I'm not 100% on the little pet names though :/

The sunrise is beautiful. Delicate clouds lined with pink and orange soothe what’s left of my hangover. I turn to the man beside me, smiling at how undeniably beautiful he is. He’s looking away from me, watching the sea as it slowly rolls up and down the sand. My eyes follow his mouth as he moves a toothpick from one side to the other. His mirrored shades hide those amazing, intelligent eyes and I find myself daydreaming about them. After a moment, my gaze wanders down to his chest, imagining him without his blue shirt and signature pink lab coat. I can already feel the tell-tale ache of arousal as I undress him with my eyes. Finally, my attention drops to his pristine white trousers. I let my eyes drift across his thin legs before focusing on his crotch. With his jeans being so tight, I can always see a vague outline of his cock. I stifle a moan as I slip into another daydream. 

Rick clears his throat as he looks away from the ocean. I snap out of my daydream and turn my head away. It’s futile really, I’ve been caught. Risking a glance, I look up at him to see a smirk playing across his lips. Despite his sunglasses, I know his eyes are devouring my body. Arousal has long since made its mark between my thighs and I clench them as he continues to stare at me. My focus shifts to his mouth, once again watching the way he rolls the toothpick between his teeth. 

“S-something wrong, princesa?” His smirk widens. I grumble something incoherent at him. There’s something about the way Spanish sounds as it rolls off his tongue; it never fails to make me blush. Rick chuckles slightly, reaching over to tuck my hair behind my ears. He cocks an eyebrow at me, clearly wanting a response to his questions. I just shake my head and look away again. “Now now, s-sweetheart. If you don’t tell me, I can’t h- can’t help,” he pauses to run a finger up my thigh, “can I?”

“Shut up Rick.” I mutter playfully, smile threatening to take over my face. He moves his hand up ever-so-slightly so that his fingertips are just dipping beneath my skin-tight skirt. Looking back to his face, I smile. “You’re just so beautiful mi rey,” I mumble, trying to ignore the way his fingers dance along my thigh. “I’m so lucky to have someone so…” My voice trails off into a soft moan as he runs one slender digit up my dripping wet cunt. 

“No, babydoll, I-I’m the lucky one.” His soft smile has quickly become devious. “Oh, out all -all night with no panties on, eh?” He pushes the very tip of his index finger inside of me. My hips automatically thrust towards his hand. He moans a little before using is spare hand to discard of the toothpick. “C’mere mi alma.” His use of Spanish sends another throb of arousal southwards.

Without much thought, I move to sit astride him. Leaning down to capture his lips, I let my hands wander beneath his shirt. Our kiss is lazy and teasing while we mindlessly explore each others bodies. His hands never fail to make me moan, even the slightest touch appears measured and mind-numbingly sensual. Arousal doubling with each gentle grip of my ass, I fight to deepen the kiss. Rick only chuckles, defusing every attempt I make. The pace is killing me. 

Desperate to have my way, I pull my nails down his chest gently. He growls against my lips, fingers digging into my hips hard before he relaxes. His tortuous kiss continues, alongside his languid caresses of my body. I pull away from his lips to trail kisses down to his throat. Time for a different tactic. I graze my teeth across his pale skin before biting. His groan vibrates against my lips. Sucking the skin into my mouth, I start giving him a love bite. Much to my disappointment, he doesn’t react much other than moaning my name. Sitting up, I groan pathetically. 

“What’s u-u… What’s the matter, doll? D-do you need me to stop?” The smug expression on his face as ridiculously smug and for a second, I don’t know if I want to punch him or fuck him. “Hm, mi cielito?” How can he play me so well?

“Please Rick…” I whispered, leaning to his ear. An idea suddenly pops into my head. Pressing my lips to his neck again, I try to piece together a coherent sentence is Spanish. “Te necesito dentro de mi papi.” He groans darkly, grabbing my hair in one hand and bringing my lips back up to his. This kiss is much harder as he nips my bottom lip between his teeth. Victory. His hands wrapped around my ass firmly, controlling the needy rolling of my hips. Desperate to have him inside of me, I drop my hands to his belt. He doesn’t react to my ministrations until I start pulling down his zip. His hands freeze, alongside his fervent kisses. He pulls back slightly but I don’t give him time to say anything. I unzip his trousers fully and free his erection. 

Rick does stop me now, pushing me away slightly. He tells me to calm down before he opens the car door. For a second, rejection swarms my mind. The dark look in his eyes, however, proves that he has something else in mind. With his hands on my ass, he slowly gets out of the car. He saunters to the front of the cadillac and lowers me to the floor. I watch him half-lean half-sit on the bonnet before instantly dropping to my knees in front of him. My cunt throbs as I take him into my mouth. This is by far one of my favourite things to do. 

Locking eyes with him, I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and slowly swirl my tongue around the leaking head. After a couple of seconds of teasing the tip, I take him to the back of my throat. The noise he makes is delicious. His fingers fist in my hair and his hips thrust upwards. I moan as he grinds against my throat before letting me dictate the pace. I try to keep my gaze innocent as I look up at him, switching between teasing the head of his cock and deep-throating him. His moans are music to my ears.

“F-fuck,” he groans, still maintaining eye contact. I take his entire length again, holding him at the back of my throat until it becomes hard to breathe. “That’s right, s-sweetheart. You make - ngh - you make daddy feel s-so good.” His words send a flood of warmth to my cunt and I start sucking him with more force. A smug feeling overtakes me when his hands start pulling at my hair and his thighs begin to tense. He pulls me back by my hair, breathing heavily above me. “I-I-I don’t think so,” he smirks. “Stand up.” I follow his order quickly, my cunt aching. 

His hands grab my hips as he slowly turns me to face the car, bending me over the hood. I moan as he runs his fingers up my thighs and over my ass, pushing my skirt up. The breeze dances across my thighs, proving just how wet I am. Rick chuckles above me before slowly running the head of his cock through my slick folds. My hips automatically push back. He pulls backwards and laughs again.

“L-look at you mi cielito,” he mumbles, leaning down to kiss my shoulder. “You make such a-a perfect little or-ornament. So beautiful. A-are you ready, doll?”

“Please daddy,” I whine, wiggling my ass back against him. “I need you.” He pushes his hips forwards slightly, just enough so that the thick head of his cock breaches my entrance, before pulling back. I whine again, this time incoherently. 

In one smooth thrust, Rick fills me completely. My head drops as a crude moan leaves my lips. The feeling is otherworldly. He stills, allowing me to adjust to his girth. I start rolling my hips backwards, encouraging him to do the same. His thrusts are slow but beautifully deep, pulling almost completely out before slowly bottoming out again. His cock drags across my g-spot with every movement. I let my head drop onto the bonnet with a needy moan. 

“That’s it babygirl. T-taking daddy’s cock so damn w-well,” he moans, gripping my lips a little harder. “Rub that - that pretty little clit for daddy.” I instantly snake one hand down to circle my clit, crying out against the bonnet. “Mm, you feel so g-good mi alma. Daddy’s so proud - so proud of you.” His words push my closer to the edge and forcing my cunt to clench around him. He cusses breathlessly, thrusts getting a little harder. 

I whine incoherently at him, telling how perfect he feels. I feel my thighs clenching. He chuckles darkly before pulling my fingers away from my clit. Groaning pathetically, I beg him to let my wrist go. He ignores me in favour of placing his own fingers on the throbbing bundle of nerves. My cunt clenches instantly.

“Aw, you getting - getting close princesa? Are you gonna come on - all over daddy’s cock? Eh, kitten?” He puts more pressure on my clit, maintaining his hard, slow thrusts. I’m already on the edge of an orgasm. He leans forwards again to bite along my shoulder blades. “C’mon babydoll, come for d-daddy,” he murmurs. The teasing circles he’s drawing on my clit suddenly a lot harder and faster. The noise I make is barely human. It only takes a minute before the sensation overwhelms me and I fall apart beneath him. 

My back arches and my thighs shake. Rick’s name falls from my mouth in a desperate chant. He continues to thrust through my clenching muscles, moaning loudly. I beg him to come, to fill me. His thrusts get harder and uneven as his nails dig into my hips. Still riding the blissful tide of my orgasm, I push my hips back against his harder. He groans my name and thrusts in hard, rolling his hips ever-so-slightly through his orgasm. 

Basking in the afterglow, we whisper loving promise to each other. After a moment or two, Rick pulls out. I straighten up slowly, back aching slightly from being bent over the car. I turn to face him and press my lips to his. He instantly wraps my arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Parting for air, we share a chuckle. 

“So, we finally christened the cadillac, huh?” I whisper, placing a kiss on his jawline. 

“He- hell yeah we did. S-still gotta do the mustang though, sweetheart.” He pulls me closer, dipping his head to my shoulder. I glance towards the sea, only to lock eyes with three gobsmacked onlookers. 

“Shit, Rick. We’ve got an audience,” I mumble into the shoulder of his pink lab coat. He turns with a smirk on his face before sticking his middle finger up at them. His fingers wrap slip between mine before he leads me to the passenger door. I blush when he opens it for me. When I sit down, I instantly feel the aftermath of our tryst on my skirt and thighs. Rick closes the door and gets into the driver’s seat. Once again flipping off the people that are still watching us, he starts the car and reverses. 

“C’mon baby, I-I-I ruined your s-skirt. Let me buy you an- a new one,” he says with a grin, pulling onto the road and driving away from the beach….

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I need to chill with the daddy kink xD I swear, I will write one without it one day!!!!


End file.
